Izumi
Izumi (泉, Izumi) was a former unseated Shinigami who worked under the infamous Kaname Tōsen. Shortly after he abandoned Soul Society, she left also feeling that the Gotei 13 were nothing but all talk figure heads. Sometime after her self exile she came in contact with that of Collective Vices. From that point on she has worked alongside Sabishii Kunsha, and is a member in his Faction. She is also positioned on one of the four watch towers in the prison located in Kōhai Tochi. Though she possess no real connection or power like Akihiro and Katashi, she is extremely devoted to him would die to prove her worth. Her fierce devotion to Sabishii is something that he is aware of and plans on using her for special purposes when needed - mostly because of her zanpakutō's usefullness. Appearance Personality For the most part Izumi is a hot headed and very straightforward girl, voicing her opinion and showing herself off as somewhat of a tomboy to others. Her impatient and hasty nature makes her a very competitive with Katashi's gloomy personality and at times leads the two to fight. She is also a girl with a very short attention span and an even smaller amount of control over her emotions. Being the one who is the rambunctious type among the guards and also the one who gets into the most fights. Her weak control over her anger has allowed her to fight among many Vice-Captains and prove difficult to even some capable warriors. In battle she is beligerent and talkative - usually attempting very vulgar and rather twisted acts of cruelty on her opponent. Her talkative side is deprived from her large amount self confidence which leads her to get into arguments in battles much more frequently. Her relationship with Sabishii is indeed a strained and one sided one. She cares deeply for Sabishii and in fact has declared her love for him on several occasions, however despite her "big talk" has never been true to her word on doing anything about it. Sabishii seems to notice her obvious attempts for praise but ignores it finding love only for the incompetent. History Synopsis Prelude *'In Hell, All You Can Hear Screams' Escape *'The River Converges Home' (Katashi, Akihiro, Izumi vs Shigeru) Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure: Izumi is widely known for her large amount of spirit energy. Her spirit energy isn't but just vast but also incoperates itself into her strength - greatly increasing her standard strength. Her spiritual pressure is known by the prisoners as being very pungent, much in contrast to girls who are happy and free spirited her spirit energy shows no color but instead literally is known by it's noxious smell which is usually followed by her insults. *'Enhanced Strength': As a part of her spirit energy, she enhanced her own raw power significantly. By manipulating her enegry she focuses it into her limbs at the point of impact and when done it creates a sudden burst of spirit energy allowing her to cause great damage, despite her immense strength only being momentarily. Kidō Practitioner: Her brief time in Soul Society has allowed her to use Kido in a way a beginner would. Her Kido is known to be just as pungent as her spirit energy. She is capable of firing off successive low level Kido and at thte highest a level 40 Kido without an incantation. Shunpo Mastery: Her most proficient ability - her extensive use and mastery over the art of Hohō. Though she isn't up their with the true masters such as Yoruichi. She is very capable with her speed and involving it in her attacks, therefore increasing it's precision and fluid motion. Her standard speed is tremendously long being able to traverse extreme distances without sign of tiring. Her dominance over her spirit energy has allowed her to bypass the normal standards of Shunpo and move at much higher speeds - unique to her she is capable of leaving behind a large trail of dust, not from pure speed but just as an ability acquired by her years ago. In doing this she increases the chance of her evading an attack or escaping a target when retreating. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special technique where one moves toward the blind spot in the opponents back and and attempts to strike them. The movement is so capable that the victim is unaware of where they were originally hit and even observers are unable to observe the attack. Willpower: Izumi's angry and beligerent nature matches her unholy ability to never surrender. Even when faced with pure adversity in which cannot be overcame she still refuses to kneel. Her will has allowed her to fight for Sabishii continously without tire. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She is very proficient in the art of kendo and can fight with that style for extended periods of time. Her fluid motions are futher enhanced by her spirit energy allowing her attacks to do grave damage to a unexpected target especially when she is using Senka to it's full capability. Zanpakutō Oshikake (押し掛け, "Stalker") is a constant release zanpaktou that takes the form of a standard katana with a pink and black hilt and an golden tsuba and pommel. The tip of the blade is seen producing a purple like substance. Shikai: Being a constant release type zanpaktou is has no release phrase nor a change in appearance for it's shikai. Shikai Special Ability: An ability which is praised for by Sabishii - Oshikake has the power to instantly track any foe, making a large ringing noise followed by violent vibrations when the target is found. Oshikake literally leads Izumi toward the target or targets and can prove very useful for ambushes. However, several conditions must be met before Izumi can successfully track a foe. For one the prey must be cut by the blade and have a open wound in which the purple liquid can flow in through. The second being that once the target is found the same person cannot be affected by Oshikake again. *'Unnamed Vibration Attack': An unnamed move that is used by Izumi after encountering a target. The large noise emitted by Oshikake followed by with violent vibrations can be used to deflect attacks and also attacks foes eardrums literally causing bleeding upon hearing. The level of attack this move can block is unknown yet it has been seen causing large scale earthquakes and completely shattering the eardrums and subduing several attacks at once. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Stats Trivia Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Minor Characters